Marco-Ellie Relationship
The relationship between Marco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash is known as Marlie (Mar'co/El'lie) or more commonly, Mellie (M'arco/'Ellie). Relationship History Overview The two first met in the second season during their freshman year at Degrassi Community School. Ellie had developed a crush on Marco, and he asked her out, even though his feelings for her were only platonic. When Ellie wanted to take their relationship further, Marco's confused feelings about his sexuality caused him to come out to her. Ellie agrees to pretend to be his girlfriend until he was able to figure things out, though the charade quickly grew tiring for her. The two broke up, but remained best friends all the way until their last season on the show. After graduating high school, Marco and Ellie become roommates for their freshman year of college, but at the end of the year, they decided to move out on their own because they were too dependent on each other. Season 2 In Take My Breath Away, Ellie is infatuated with Marco and unsuccessfully tries to "stealthily" give him the message. Later, she sends an email to Marco telling him to meet her at the Zen Garden. When Marco arrives there, he expects to see Hazel, not Ellie. Ellie runs off embarrassed, until she gets a phone call from Marco telling her not to be. Marco then walks up beside Ellie and asks her out. In a deleted scene in the same episode, Marco asked Ellie what was wrong as she had barely said anything all day. Ellie sarcastically responded, "Anything, anything, anything. How's that?" Craig Manning met them in the corridor and they walked to class together. Marco told Craig that he heard that he and Manny were a couple after their date the previous night. Craig said that this was not the case and Marco advised him to let Manny know that they were not in a relationship. When Craig asked him how he should do that, Marco said that he should be upfront with Manny. Ellie, who had feelings for Marco and had been sending him anonymous secret admirer emails, said that it was not that easy. Marco countered that it was and told Craig that he could not keep things bottled up inside or he would go crazy. Craig realised that he was right and that he should tell Manny how he felt. As they walked behind Craig, Ellie gave Marco a pained look, which confused him. In Careless Whisper, Marco is wonderful in Ellie's eyes, and they eventually become boyfriend and girlfriend. However, she soon realizes that he acts more like a friend than a boyfriend and after a few arguments, they decide to make out in Ashley's room at a study night to prove their relationship with one another. However, Marco says that he is confused about his sexuality, which Ellie accepts, saying that she will be his fake girlfriend for the time being. In How Soon Is Now?, Ellie and Marco filmed a commercial for Mr. Simpson's class, but they fought about what the commercial's style should be. After an argument, Ellie apologised to him, and Marco officially came out to her. He told her that she was his best friend but Ellie realised that they could never be more than friends. Ellie accepted this but was clearly saddened. In Tears Are Not Enough (2), Marco and Ellie were both concerned about Craig after the death of his father Albert Manning. At the luau, they sat together on a bench, taking pictures of everybody doing the limbo. Season 3 In Father Figure (1), Ellie was amused that Paige Michalchuk referred to her boyfriend Spinner Mason as "honeybee." Craig said that he bet that she and Marco had pet names as well. He tried to take a photo of Ellie and Marco with his camera but Ellie took one of him first. She blew on her camera like a smoking gun before laughing. In Pride (1), Ellie, Marco, Paige, Spinner, Jimmy, Hazel are driven to the beach by Paige's elder brother Dylan, who is openly gay. Ever since Marco secretly came out to Ellie, she's covered for him by pretending to be his girlfriend. But she's had enough, and leaves Marco to then decide whether or not he's ready to trust his friends to accept him for who he really is. In Pride (2), Ellie talks to Marco about how Spinner treated him in the gym the day after he came out to him. She is disappointed that Marco is willing to let him get away with it. Ellie later finds Marco after finding out that he was gay bashed while trying to attend Dylan's hockey game. She offers help but Marco angrily and sadly walks away and states he won't be attracted to any gender ever again. In Don't Dream It's Over, Sean and Ellie's relationship is steady, but it does have a few issues. When Ellie makes plans with Sean to go to the movies with him and his friends, she forgets about her plans with Marco, so Ellie takes him along. Jay and Alex, Sean's friends, don't greet him warmly. Sean is sick of Marco hanging around Ellie, and Ashley tries to convince her that change is good but Ellie doesn't see the problem in bringing Marco along with her. After some words of wisdom from Marco, Ellie and Sean make up. In Rock and Roll High School, Marco and Ellie were, unusually, in opposing camps when Downtown Sasquatch performed in the Battle of the Bands against Ashley's anti-Craig band Hell Hath No Fury, of which Ellie was a member. Downtown Sasquatch won the competition. Season 4 In King of Pain, Marco introduced Ellie to his vice president, Alex Nuñez. The two became friends quickly. In Anywhere I Lay My Head, after a fire in Ellie's house, Marco was very concerned that she was suffering from smoke inhalation. However, Ellie assured him that she was fine and did not have black lung. When he asked her how her mother Caroline Nash was, she told him that she did not want to talk about her. In Queen of Hearts, Marco taught Ellie how to play a new card game, Euchre, which she practiced and eventually became very skilled at it. In Moonlight Desires, Ellie helped Marco to organise the blood drive at Degrassi. She and Craig were extremely angry that Marco was refused permission to donate blood because he was gay and had sex with Dylan. After Marco discovered that Dylan was seeing other people, he phoned Ellie to discuss the situation. Alex claimed that promiscuity was a guy thing rather than a gay thing. Craig took exception to this but Ellie reminded him that he dated Ashley and Manny at the same time the previously year. Season 5 In Venus (1), while Ashley and Marco were away over the summer, Ellie and Craig bonded, becoming best friends. Marco was jealous of the fact that the two of them have even developed hand signals as his relationship with Ellie did not include them. On the first day of school, Ellie received an email from Ashley, telling her that she had met a boy named Alister and started a relationship with him. As Marco let her know that it was Craig's 17th birthday the next day, she decided not to tell him yet and organised a party at the Dot for him. After Craig discovered that Ellie knew that Ashley had broken up with him, he was furious with her but Marco, who also knew about it, told Craig not to shoot the messenger. Craig said, "Screw you" to Ellie and left in a rage. Ellie was very hurt by his unkind words. Marco realised that she had feelings for Craig, which she denied. In Venus (2), after Craig and Ellie's argument, Marco attempted to get them to talk to each other but neither of them were receptive to his efforts. Marco told that her that she and Craig should not stop hanging out together because of one argument as they had been best friends all summer. Given that Ellie had recently began playing the drums again and Craig refused to allow Spinner back into Downtown Sasquatch, Marco suggested that Ellie join it. Later that day, Craig and Marco were having lunch in the cafeteria and Marco motioned for Ellie to join them. However, Ellie instead had lunch with Paige and Hazel. She looked over to Craig but he averted her gaze. Craig and Marco later reconciled without Marco's help and Ellie joined the band. In Weddings, Parties, Anything, Marco asked Craig what they happened with Ellie after he and Jimmy had left them alone in the garage after Downtown Sasquatch had finished rehearsing the previous night. Craig told him that he gave her a drumming lesson and they watched a DVD. He said that 90% of his troubles in life were caused by girls and, as such, he intended to be a monk for the year, focussing on nothing other than school and the band. After the band was hired to perform at a wedding, they went to the Dot to celebrate but Marco and Jimmy left so that Craig could be alone. The next day, Marco, describing himself as Craig's "best friend in the whole world," asked him how the date went. Craig said that he thought that Ellie was Marco's best friend and denied that it was a date as "monks don't date." He claimed that it was just friends hanging out and mentioned that Manny had joined them. Marco said, "Cue the romantic train wreck." Before the gig, Craig confided in Marco that he found both Ellie and Manny attractive and had no idea what to do. During the performance, Craig invited Manny on stage to play the tambourine and Ellie became so angry that she threw one of her drumsticks at Manny's head. When Manny accused her of it, Ellie remarked that she was surprised that she could even feel it through all her hairspray. Craig asked Marco what he should do and Marco said, "I'm actually too busy enjoying not being you." In I Against I, Ellie supported Marco's safe-sex campaign. When Marco mentioned that he was Catholic, Ellie pointed out that the Church was "not big on gays." He told her that things would change but it would take time. In High Fidelity (2), Ellie, Marco, Hazel, Paige, and Alex graduated from Degrassi as part of the Class of 2006. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), Ellie dropped her Goth look but continued to wear her black clothing and remained the same person. She helped Marco and Dylan unpack their things as they moved into their new apartment. As they needed a third roommate, Marco invited Ellie to join them but she joked that "matters of leaving the toilet seat up" meant that she would prefer to live in student residence at Toronto University. In the meantime, Ellie and Marco had to pick out university courses. Marco suggested Medieval Lit: Monsters in the Mist but Ellie did not want to take any courses where she had to read Beowulf. She also balked at the idea of taking Foucault and Postmodernist Marxist Theory since she was unsure as to what it even meant. In Here Comes Your Man (2), Marco and Ellie began attending university together. Ellie struggled to get along with her new roommate Amberley, whose personality clashed entirely with hers. After writing an article about roommates for The Core, Amberley kicked Ellie out of their dorm room. It was supposed to remain anonymous but the editor Jesse Stefanovic thought it was so good that they left her name on it. Ellie moved in with Marco and Dylan shortly afterwards. In True Colours, Marco saw Jesse kissing Ellie on the right cheek. He joked, "Guess this means you’re officially over Craig." Ellie hit him with her newspaper and smiled. In Working for the Weekend, Spinner, Jimmy, Paige, Marco, Ellie, Dylan, and Jesse hung out at Marco, Ellie and Dylan's house. They both helped Jimmy and Spinner make T-Shirts for their new business. In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (1), Craig returned to Toronto to perform at a music festival. At his welcome home party at Marco and Ellie's house, he played a song for Marco, Ellie, Dylan, Jimmy, Spinner and Jesse which he wrote on the Vancouver ferry. The next day, Craig told Marco and Ellie that Manny had nailed her audition for the teen drama West Drive and they were looking at a future acting legend. After his gig that night, Marco told him that it was awesome and Ellie told him that he was a genius. In If You Leave, Marco convinced Ellie to go to the cinema with Kiko and Suki so he could have a romantic dinner with Dylan. In Sunglasses at Night, Ellie gave Paige her permission to date Jesse but Paige told Marco that "when Ellie gave her the green light to date her ex, she'd say she was just a touch colour-blind." Ellie, who was in her bedroom at the time, was annoyed by this shouted that she had heard what Paige had said about her. That night, when Marco won $70 playing online poker in their house and began to celebrate loudly, Ellie irritably told him that she was trying to read Chekhov. Marco apologised for making noise. The next day, Paige and Ellie began arguing over which of them would get Dylan's old room. Ellie had had her eye on it but Dylan had given it to his sister. When Ellie suggested that they should have put it to a vote, Paige told her that she was not a big fan of democracy. Paige then asked Marco to tell her that he did not mind if she took Dylan's room while Ellie, referring to Paige as "Princess Always Gets Her Way," warned him not to let her bully or manipulate him as she had a way with men. Paige pointed out that Ellie and Jesse had broken up and asked Marco to talk some sense of her. However, Marco, who was once again playing online poker, had had enough and told them to shut up. He then said, "I’m not going to referee your catfight about the room, or Jesse, or anything! Just work it out yourselves." That night, Marco won a great deal of money while playing poker with Spinner, Jay Hogart and his fellow mechanics and invited Ellie and Paige to join him at a club to celebrate. He made the two girls promise not to have another catfight. When he suggested that they continue partying at an after hours club called the Matador, Ellie told him that she could not since she had an essay to do. He tried to convince her to join him as "you can’t find love in an essay" and because she had to live but his efforts were unsuccessful. In Don't You Want Me? (1), Marco complimented the appetisers that Paige made for her housewarming party and Ellie quipped, "She's just a culinary wizard, I guess. Even the Devil has her fine points." An exasperated Marco reminded her that she told Paige that he was alright if she dated Jesse. However, Ellie told him that it bugged her and she could not help it. Marco said that there were plenty more fish in the sea and suggested that they go to a club to meet guys but Ellie was not enthusiastic about doing so. In Don't You Want Me? (2), Ellie followed Marco's advice and they went to a club. Ellie asked him if he tipped the server or if he still had to repay his father for the money that he stole. Marco responded, "Tip I did, gloomy one. I also have one for you. When boy hunting, try to look like you’re having fun." Jesse then walked up to them and Ellie was delighted to see him. He told her that she looked great. The next morning, Marco knocked on Ellie's door and told her that they had class in half an hour. He opened the door and saw that she and Jesse were in bed together. She tried to hide Jesse but Marco left immediately. Season 7 At breakfast in Standing In The Dark (2), Marco reminded Ellie that they had a study date at four, for which he had made notes. She told him that he was perfect and he said that she should tell that to Dylan as it was their anniversary and he had not contacted him. Ellie said, "Marco, the boy has checked out." An offended Marco then told her that he had to get to class. Ellie called after him and apologised, saying that she was sure that Dylan would call. Later that day, Marco visited The Core to get a textbook from Ellie and began chatting with Eric, one of her co-workers who was also gay and had a crush on Marco. Ellie told Jesse that Marco kept "holding onto a guy who treats him like crap" and she suggested that they set him up with Marco. Jesse advised her to mind her own business. In any event, he believed that since Marco was loyal to a fault, he would never let her set him up with Eric. Ellie said that this meant that they would just have to be sneaky. When Marco returned home that evening, he found that Ellie and Jesse had invited Eric over for pizza. Ellie awkwardly told Jesse that she wanted to show him "the thing" and they left them alone. Marco was irritated that they had set him up like that. When Eric said that he thought that there was something between them, Marco told him that there was: Dylan, his boyfriend. Eric got the message and promptly left. The next morning, Marco was still annoyed at Ellie, saying, "Hey, you’re still in the doghouse, Nash." However, she got him to admit that he was attracted to Eric and he agreed to have a cup of coffee with him on the condition that Ellie promised to back off, which she did. Although his date with Eric was awkward, Marco told Dylan that they needed to talk when he rang him later that day and they broke up. In Love is a Battlefield, Ellie, Marco and Paige were interviewing a potential new roommate, Griffin Pierce-Taylor. When Griffin said that it was quiet, clean and studious, Ellie said that this may not work as they were loud and they did their homework in front of the TV. After Griffin left, Marco seemed to think that he was the best choice. However, Ellie was not so sure, saying, "A hot roommate is a lot more pressure than regular ones. I need freedom to wear flannel." However, Paige thought that he was "incredibly cute and normal" so Ellie was outvoted. In Death or Glory (2), Ellie and Jesse were going to a Chuck Klosterman lecture together. Marco, who was feeling lonely, asked them if they had any more tickets. Jesse told him that it was free but Marco realised that they wanted to be alone. Ellie looked at him apologetically as they left. At breakfast the following morning, Ellie and Paige realised that Marco had a crush on Griffin, with whom he had gone to a club the previous night. Marco insisted that he liked him as a friend but neither of them believed him. Ellie said, "First you hang out with Eric even though you two are going nowhere. Now, not even gay Griffin? Man, you really can't be alone, can you?" Paige said that sometimes he could be a bit intense and Ellie nodded. Marco told them that he could not help if he was a people person and Ellie jokingly suggested that he get a pet. Marco responded, "That's funny, El. Hilaire" and she apologised, promising to back off. The next day, Paige asked Marco if Ellie was still cheating on him with her boyfriend and Marco told her that she was. In Jessie's Girl, Ellie was having difficulty preparing her notes for the interview with Caitlin Ryan the next day as Griffin was having a party. She drank a Margarita, which caused Marco to become concerned due to her mother's alcoholism. Ellie told him that her mother had been sober for 17 months and, in any event, she was not her mother. At breakfast two days later, after Ellie became drunk and humiliated both herself and Caitlin at the interview, Ellie was drinking coffee and asked Marco to lower his voice. He realised that she was hungover and reminded her that they had talked about her inability to handle alcohol. In Owner of a Lonely Heart, Marco and Ellie's retail therapy goes away when Marco's credit card maxes out. Ellie rescues him this time, but Marco realizes a new job is the real solution—and it might even give him the opportunity to meet new people. When Marco is asked out to a gay club night, they party until morning, and Devon even picks up the tab. Marco's starting to live the high life, but his world crashes back to reality when he realizes he's out of money. When Devon reveals how he stays in the money, Marco wonders if he's desperate enough. Ellie talks him out of it, and the two agree to let Paige move in with them. In Don't Stop Believin', Paige tells her roommates that her dad has offered to buy her a condo, and with Ellie's workload at the newspaper increasing, Marco realizes that he will truly be alone. As he and Ellie try to figure out what they will do after the school year is over, they consider going their separate ways but realize how much they depend on each other for everything. Before going to bed, Ellie kisses Marco goodnight, but he doesn't want her to leave. They end up almost having sex, but stop and go to sleep. Marco later confronts Ellie and tells her "We are just friends, nothing more!" to which Ellie replies, "Whoa, Marco we JUST kissed. It's not a big deal! Watch!" and kisses Paige. Ellie, Paige, and Marco realize they have become too dependent on one another, and decide to move out. Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, Marco gets a call from Paige to come live it up in L.A with her and Ellie. Marco is excited to be a part of the entourage and goes to get Ellie from The Core and they get on the next plane to L.A. They meet Paige at the airport and they go to her mansion. A few days go by and Ellie runs into Craig. She is excited to see him and soon tells Marco. He isn't too happy because of what Craig did to Ellie earlier. Ellie tells him that Craig has a girlfriend and that he is sober, and has changed. Marco still doesn't believe her that much. Another few days have passed, and it's Paige's 18th (not really) Birthday Bash! Marco and Ellie attend it, while Craig follows Ellie there to prove something to her. But, Ellie doesn't want to hear it after she gets drunk on vodka. Marco tries to push Craig aside and they both end up in the pool. Meanwhile, Ellie has vanished to commit suicide by drowning herself. They run to the beach and find Ellie in the shallow end. They run and save her. They hug her and tell her to never do that again. At the end of the movie, Marco tells Ellie to visit her father in the hospital with Marco by her side. Timeline *Start Up: Take My Breath Away (210) *Broke Up: Pride (1) (304) **Reason: Marco realized that he was gay, and Ellie was tired of being his fake girlfriend. Rival Relationships *Marco-Hazel Friendship *Marco-Eric Relationship Trivia *Ellie was the first person to whom Marco came out, in How Soon is Now?. Until he came out to Spinner in Pride (1), she was the only person to know that he was gay. *Ellie was the only main character with whom Marco was in a relationship throughout his tenure on the show. **His three boyfriends (Dylan, Tim, and Eric) were all recurring characters. *They were both best friends with Craig Manning. They both kissed him or have been kissed by him at some point: Marco in Moonlight Desires and Ellie in What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2) and Degrassi Goes Hollywood. In It's Tricky, Craig's album Of Two Minds was revealed to include a song about both of them: "Red-Headed for Trouble" (Ellie) and "Kissing in the Stairwell" (Marco). *They were both friends with Paige Michalchuk, Alex Nuñez and Jimmy Brooks. *They were introduced in consecutive episodes of Season 2: Marco in Girls Just Wanna Have Fun and Ellie in Karma Chameleon. While Marco did not have a speaking role in his first episode, Ellie did. *Their first on-screen kiss was in Careless Whisper. *They were each other's first kiss and relationship. *They both graduated in the Class of 2006. *They lived together from 2006 to 2007. *Despite Marco's homosexuality, they kissed and almost had sex in Don't Stop Believin'. *They were the first couple to have a beard relationship. The second was Riley Stavros and Fiona Coyne. *Both have been cheated on by a boyfriend: Dylan Michalchuk cheated on Marco in Moonlight Desires and Jesse Stefanovic cheated on Ellie at some point before The Bitterest Pill and in Jessie's Girl. *Marco considered Ellie to be "the cutest girl in school," as he told Craig in Weddings, Parties, Anything. *They were both big fans of Edward Gorey's work, including The Gashlycrumb Tinies. Marco described it as "the perfect balance between dark and funny." Quotes *Ellie: "Are we just...friends?" Marco: "Ellie, I like you... a lot. And I mean, you like me too, right? (Ellie nods) So let's go out, like on a real date." Ellie: "You're serious?" Marco: "Yeah...totally." (Ellie hugs him) - Careless Whisper. *Ellie: "Nice one, boyfriend!" Marco: "Why thank you, girlfriend!" - How Soon Is Now? *Marco: "El, you're my best friend. But if that's not enough..." Ellie: "It's really hard, Marco. Pretending to be something..." Marco: "...You're not, I know." Ellie: "But did you ever think about how hard it would be for me? Are you still confused?" Marco: "No...Ellie, I'm gay. And you and me..." Ellie: "...Will always just be friends." - How Soon is Now? Gallery Ellie Marco Season 7.jpg Don't Stop Believing 722.jpg 75-brucas59.jpg Images2.jpg|link=Marco leaning over for a kiss. Images3.jpg Mellie2.jpg Mellie-1.jpg 24-brucas59.jpgk.jpg 33-brucas59j.jpg 42-brucas59.jpg 63-brucas59.jpg 54-brucas59.jpg 19-brucas59.jpgf.jpg 7-brucas59.jpgv.jpg 5-brucas59.jpgv.jpg 345367890.png 5645dm.png 4645645.png 4654dd.png 5646.png 519_011.jpg 43534v.jpg Take a chance, it's not romance.jpg Dgh+10.jpg Marco-Dylan-Ellie-degrassi-1383861-644-477.jpg images (12).jpg Band-degrassi-43445_322_242.jpg Season-7-Paige-Marco-Ellie-degrassi-1384252-535-330.jpg degrassi-ellie-marco.jpg 7898.PNG Marcoellley.PNG Bdfasbfseraweawd.jpg TMBA1.05.jpg 1786785.jpg Mellieh.png Normal th degrassiS2E14 174.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E14 161.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E14 104.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E14 018.jpg Normal th degrassiS2E14 216.jpg Mellie.jpg Mellie2.jpg Mellieh.png Mellie-1.jpg Degrassi 2006.jpg 06 (6).jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-05 at 9.10.55 PM.png Screen Shot 2012-1h0-03 at 8.png Tumblr m44g90rmcy1qc288do1 500.jpg tumblr_l78827zj261qc1tpr.jpg marlie.jpg tumblr_lf4n4rO1PO1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4n6fmLYn1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4ne9O1HQ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lf4nemcUBX1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_luzqnaBe2q1qc1tpr.jpg 777332.jpg 640px-Degrassi 100% intensee.jpg tumblr_mc3uciQ6591qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mc3ucwSOEz1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6fwbqwSCn1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6fwcbM2Bd1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6i7u0uBCL1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6i7uerpai1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6i82zK5oH1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6i857MxN51qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lzgth9IPj61qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lyvwh7ffxC1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mc5yw8v9g01qcsv8zo1_500.jpg tumblr_l74crlh6zJ1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l74crvEZL61qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l74ctw7Z8s1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mb3ay9DOAr1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mcvgjrvaka1qf2xhzo1_500.jpg 332.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-08-16h37m56s116.png tumblr_mdrnj9UxBK1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mdrnkoyTqB1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mdrnvvRPwc1qc1tpr.jpg Mellie.png Tumblr inline mftae5HsfU1qc1tpr.jpg 789789.png Dg514-13.jpg Dg514-12.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz26bgzG81qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_inline_mhz2vbOZXd1qz4rgp.jpg Tumblr inline mit07a3XJP1qz4rgp.jpg F18a0eb3-7187-39a6-babb-d5a8e1e0d44a.jpg 632.png 454332.png I-against-i-5.jpg Normal 2317 1.jpg Normal 2318 1.jpg 5675.PNG 976.PNG 3453ss.jpg 7678.PNG tf-0054.jpg Tf-0056.jpg Tf-0052.jpg 20-brucas59 (2).jpg WIFLTBAG1-0273.jpg venus-0056.jpg venus-0007.jpg venus-0023.jpg venus-0057.jpg venus-0059.jpg 53-brucas59 (1).jpg 54-brucas59 (1).jpg 76-brucas59 (2).jpg 84-brucas59 (1).jpg 86-brucas59 (2).jpg 91-brucas59.jpg 92-brucas59 (1).jpg Tf-0059.jpg Tf-0029.jpg Tumblr_inline_mftae5HsfU1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m52fy6UAVU1r7yvwao1 500.jpg 06 (23).jpg 153-brucas59 (2).jpg 152-brucas59 (1).jpg 111-brucas59 (1).jpg 114-brucas59 (2).jpg 103-brucas59.jpg 102-brucas59 (1).jpg 77-brucas59 (3).jpg 53-brucas59 (2).jpg 50-brucas59 (2).jpg 23-brucas59 (1).jpg 22-brucas59 (1).jpg 20-brucas59 (3).jpg 17-brucas59 (1).jpg 284-brucas59 (1).jpg 172-brucas59 (2).jpg 169-brucas59 (1).jpg 72-brucas59 (2).jpg 3-brucas59 (1).jpg Tumblr l78827zj261qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l6i84pryXD1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l6fwbqwSCn1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l6i857MxN51qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr l6i82zK5oH1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr m2jngszlu61qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mb3ay9DOAr1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc3ucwSOEz1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr mc3uciQ6591qc1tpr.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Friendships Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Interactions